Typically, for known radial bearings that include outer races having flanges, the flanges are substantially the same width as the raceway of the race. As such, when constructing the finished race, the flanges can be bent into their final position, which is usually transverse to the raceway, with reduced risk of causing damage to the raceway. However, it is sometimes necessary to have a raceway that is substantially thicker than the thickness required for the flanges, such as when carbonization of a raceway constructed of low carbon metal is desired. In these instances, where the flange thickness is increased similarly to the raceway thickness, there is increased risk of causing damage to the raceway as the flanges are bent into their final positions. As well, this risk also exists in known races in which the thickness of the flanges remains constant and the thickness of the raceway is increased in that the transition from the flanges to the raceway is typically gradual and continuous, leading to the increased risk of transferring stresses to the raceway as the flanges are bent.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions.